Tom Riddle
by Black Luna1
Summary: Wie wuchs Tom Riddle auf? Wie war seine Zeit im Waisenhaus? Wie entwickelte er sich vom Musterschüler in Hogwarts zum dunkelsten Magier seiner Zeit?
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Tom Riddle                                                                              

**Autor:** Black Luna (Email: Black.Luna@web.de)

**Inhalt:** Wie wuchs Tom Riddle auf? Wie war seine Zeit im Waisenhaus?

**Disclaimer: ** Der ganze Harry Potter Kram gehört JK Rowling. Ich leih ihn mir nur aus. 

****

„Verschwinde!"

„Wir wollen dich nicht dabei haben!"

„Ja, hau ab!"

Die Kinder warfen ihm feindselige Blicke zu, solange bis er außer Sichtweite war, erst dann nahmen sie ihr Ballspiel wieder auf.

Er schlich sich durch das Gebüsch zu dem Platz, von dem er wusste, dass sie dort nach dem Spielen hingehen würden und versteckte sich hinter einem alten Baum. Er lag eine halbe Stunde ganz still da und wartete. Kaum ein anderes Kind war mit gerade mal zehn Jahren so geduldig. 

Dann  kamen sie. Die fünf Jungen stürzten lärmend durch den Wald und warfen sich auf den Boden.

„Hast du gesehen, wie ich den Ball mit voller Wucht ins Tor geknallt hab?", fragte einer.

„Wäre aber noch besser gewesen, wenn du ihn Riddle ins Gesicht geklatscht hättest!" Alle anderen lachten schallend. Der Junge hinter dem Baum ballte wütend seine Hände zusammen.

„Der Typ ist echt das Letzte! Der totale Oberstreber, alle Schwestern im Waisenhaus lieben ihn."

„Du bist so ein höflicher, braver Junge! Nicht so wie der Rest der ungezogenen Bande!", ahmte einer die dicke Direktorin nach.

„Dann noch dieses Aussehen, so richtig fein, als wäre er etwas besseres!" Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Der Junge betrachtete seine Hände. Sie waren schmal und irgendwie aristokratisch, wie seine Gesichtszüge. Die meisten Kinder im Waisenhaus stammten aus einfachen Verhältnissen und sahen allesamt aus wie Bauernsöhne: Groß, kräftig, kantiges Gesicht. Er wusste nichts über seine Eltern, außer, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr lebte, aber er sah nicht so aus wie die übrigen Kinder, viel adeliger, hatte er mal eine Erzieherin leise zu einer anderen sagen hören. Darum stellte er sich seinen Vater gern als einen reichen Grafen vor, der ihn irgendwann abholen würde, raus aus dem Waisenhaus in eine prächtige Villa, oder vielleicht sogar ein Schloss! Auch diese Tagträume unterschieden ihn von den übrigen Kindern.

„Aber da stimmt noch etwas nicht mit ihm." Der Sprecher hatte seine Stimme so weit gesenkt, dass der Junge hinter dem Baum leicht den Kopf hob und seine Ohren spitzte.

„Er ist seltsam", hörte er ihn in einem Ton flüstern, der wohl geheimnisvoll klingen sollte.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch, wie Danny, der letzte Woche adoptiert wurde, zu ihm sagte, Riddles Vater würde ihn nur deshalb nicht sehen wollen, weil seine Mutter eine Hure war, die er gevögelt hatte?" Der Junge presste seine Fäuste noch stärker zusammen und gab sich Mühe, kein Geräusch zu verursachen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Riddle hat ihn nur angesehen und dann war da diese komische Kraft, seine Haare standen so merkwürdig vom Kopf ab, als wären sie elektrisch geladen, oder so. Und dann ist Danny hingefallen, aber nicht einfach so, sondern als hätte ihn ein harter Schlag getroffen, ein richtig harter. Da war überall Blut und so und es war wirklich unheimlich." Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit, bis einer der größeren Jungs die Stille durchbrach. „Das ist doch alles Unsinn! Gruselgeschichten für kleine Babys. Ich wette, Danny ist nur aus Ungeschicklichkeit aufs Maul gefallen und will sich mit seiner Version der Geschichte interessant machen."

„Du warst nicht dabei, du hast es nicht gesehen", verteidigte sich der Erzähler. „Du kannst mir sagen was du willst, aber mit Riddle stimmt etwas nicht", schloss er trotzig.

„Mit Riddle stimmt etwas nicht."

„Der Junge ist seltsam."

Wie oft hatte er so was schon gehört? Selbst die Schwestern sagten es manchmal. Er konnte doch nichts dafür! Egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, er würde es nie schaffen, wie die anderen Kinder zu sein. Er war ein Außenseiter und Schuld daran waren mehrere Faktoren. Er war intelligenter als die anderen. Er beschäftigte sich viel mit lesen, strebte immer danach, sein Wissen zu vergrößern, er sah anders aus und achtete auf sein Äußeres. Er tobte nicht im Schlamm und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass seine Kleidung nicht zerriss. Er war von Natur aus ein Einzelgänger und fand viele Dinge, welche die anderen Kinder taten, einfach niveaulos, mancher würde ihn vielleicht sogar als arrogant bezeichnen. Aber was ihn eigentlich von dem Rest unterschied, war die Tatsache, dass er seltsam war. Selbst wenn er beim Spielen mitmachte, nicht las und auch nicht auf seine Kleidung achtete, so passierten doch früher oder später merkwürdige Dinge. Die Sache mit Danny war nur eine davon. Wenn er ängstlich oder wütend war, geschahen oft solche Dinge. Das Schlimmste war, als ihn eine Schwester mit dem Rohrstock für etwas bestrafen wollte, was die anderen getan hatten und ihm untergeschoben hatten. Er hatte verzweifelt versucht, ich klar zu machen, dass er es nicht gewesen war, doch sie hatte ihm nicht zu gehört. Darüber war er so wütend geworden, und sicher kam auch die Angst vor den Schlägen hinzu, dass er plötzlich eine Kraft fühlte. Er spürte, wie etwas durch ihn floss und aus ihm raus wollte. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war aber er konnte trotzdem nicht anders und ließ es frei. Sekunden später hatte das Haus angefangen zu brennen. Rasend schnell bereitete sich da Feuer aus und stand alles stand in Flammen. Die Feuerwehr hatte zwar das Gebäude retten können, aber innen war fast alles zerstört.

Der Junge wusste, dass er das Feuer gelegt hatte, allein mit der Kraft seines Willens. Aber das war es nicht, was ihm Angst machte. Wirklich Angst machte ihm die Tatsache, dass er diese unheimliche Kraft nicht völlig kontrollieren konnte und das er keinerlei Gewissensbisse empfand. Er wusste, er hätte sich schämen sollen aber er tat es nicht. Es tat ihm auch um Danny nicht Leid oder den großen Schlägertypen, der von einer herabstürzenden Dachpfanne fast erschlagen worden war und dessen Gehirn für immer beschädigt sein würde. Es war damals ein windstiller Tag und man konnte sich bis heute nicht erklären, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Der seltsame Junge namens Tom Riddle schon.

Heute würde etwas besonderes geschehen. Schon beim Aufwachen spürte er es. Er sah durch das schmale Fenster, aber draußen war nichts ungewöhnliches und es hatte auch nichts mit seinem Geburtstag zu tun. Er beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen und verließ sein Zimmer. Er war der einzige Junge, der sich sein Zimmer mit niemandem teilen musste. Zu oft war er Opfer von gemeinen Streichen geworden und zu oft waren seltsame Dinge in seiner Nähe passiert.

Sein Zimmer war klein und war nur ein umgebauter Dachboden, dass hieß im Sommer war es hier oben unerträglich heiß und im Winter bitterkalt, aber das machte nichts, Hauptsache er war allein und hatte seine Ruhe.

Unten in der Frühstückshalle musste er noch warten, denn die meisten Jungen waren noch nicht aufgestanden und die Direktorin bestand darauf, dass bei den Mahlzeiten immer alle Kinder anwesend waren. Tom rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er von solcher Unruhe erfüllt war, es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Doch seine Anspannung wuchs immer weiter, beim morgendlichen gebet konnte er sich nicht auf die Worte konzentrieren und beim Essen griff er so fahrig nach seinem Glas, dass es umkippte.

„Tom! Nach dem Essen bleibst du hier und leistest zur Strafe für deine Ungeschicklichkeit Küchendienst!", befahl die Direktorin streng, sie konnte Störungen beim Essen nicht leiden. 

Tom fiel es schwer, seine Wut zu unterdrücken, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder etwas seltsames geschehen lassen und bemühte sich, seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren. „Natürlich, Frau Direktorin. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Fehlverhalten", antwortete er höflich, konnte ihr dabei aber nicht in die Augen sehen, aus Angst, sie würde darin seinen unbändigen Zorn sehen, doch sie deutete seinen gesenkten Blick als ein Zeichen der Reue und fuhr zufrieden mit dem Essen fort.

Wenn sie noch fetter wird platzt sie vielleicht eines Tages, dachte er gehässig. Er wusste aus seinen Büchern, dass so etwas für gewöhnlich nicht passierte, aber die Vorstellung, wie ihr Bauch anschwoll und sie schließlich explodierte, fand er lustig. Ob ich sie wohl platzen lassen könnte? Wenn ich es wirklich wollte?

Nachdem alle anderen Jungen und Erzieherinnen den Raum verlassen hatten, musste er zurückbleiben und der Hilfskraft, einer jungen Frau mit einfacher Kleidung, abräumen helfen. Er stapelte gerade die ersten Teller, als die Direktorin die Tür öffnete. Daran, dass sie betont langsam und mit festen Schritten auf ihn zukam erkannte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. 

„Tom, komm mit in mein Büro! Sofort!" Er folgte ihr den dunklen Flur entlang und wusste, er sollte sich eigentlich Sorgen machen, doch ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl hatte ihn ergriffen. Er wusste nicht, woher es kam doch er spürte deutlich, dass es etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was die Direktorin ihm zu sagen hatte. 

Ihr Büro war groß, doch war es so voll gestellt mit Bücherregalen und einem riesigen Schreibtisch, dass nur noch wenig Platz blieb. Schwaches Licht flutete von einem Fenster herein, welches den düsteren Raum mit den altertümlichen Möbeln nur schwer erhellen konnte. Die Erzieherin ließ sich schwer auf ihren Stuhl hinter dem Tisch fallen, der unter ihrem Gewicht ein bedrohliches Ächzen von sich gab. 

„Setz dich!", forderte sie ihn auf, da er bis dahin respektvoll bei der Tür stehen geblieben war. Tom setzte sich gehorsam auf den unbequemen, harten Stuhl mit der hohen Lehne und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie holte einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und öffnete eine Schublade. Mochte er auch ein recht ungewöhnlicher Junge sein, so hatte er doch eins mit allen zehnjährigen Kindern gemeinsam, eine unersättliche Neugier, die besonders verbotenen Dingen galt und Sachen, die eingeschlossen wurden, waren immer verboten. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich etwas vor um jedes Wort der Direktorin genau verstehen zu können und um den Brief genauer betrachten zu können. Doch sie verdeckte ihn mit ihrer fleischigen Hand, so dass er bloß erkennen konnte, dass er nicht aus normalem Papier, sondern Pergament bestand. Ungewöhnliche Dinge waren fast genauso interessant wie verbotene.

„Tom, heute ist ein Brief für dich gekommen." Skeptisch sah er die Frau an. Natürlich war der Brief für ihn, sonst hätte sie ihn ja nicht rausgeholt, oder? Aber warum überließ sie ihm das Pergament nicht einfach?

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du mehr über deine Vergangenheit erfährst."

Atemlos rutschte er bis an den äußersten Rand des Stuhles. Um die Eltern von keinem andern Kind wurde so ein Geheimnis veranstaltet wie um seine. Bei manchen kannte man Mutter und Vater gar nicht und konnte deshalb nicht viel über sie sagen, aber er spürte genau, dass es bei seinen um mehr ging. Seine Mutter war tot und sein Vater wohnte weiter weg in einer kleinen Stadt, mehr hatte man ihm nie gesagt.

„Deine Mutter starb, kurz nach deiner Geburt, wie du weißt. Fünf Monate, nachdem sie deinen Vater geheiratet hatte." Entsetzt keuchte er auf. Er war ein uneheliches Kind! Seine Mutter war bereits schwanger, als sie seinen Vater ehelichte. War sie etwa doch eine Hure gewesen? Wenn das jemand erfahren würde, welche Schande! Natürlich gab es im Waisenhaus jede Menge Bastarde, bei manchen war der Vater gänzlich unbekannt und hatte die Mutter nie geheiratet, aber trotzdem. Es gab schließlich auch eine Welt außerhalb des Waisenhauses. Niemand würde je davon erfahren, dass schwor er sich.

„Doch dein Vater hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits wieder von ihr entzweit. Von dem Grund zur Trennung hat mich die Hebamme unterrichtet, die deiner Mutter bei deiner Geburt zur Seite gestanden hat und dich zu mir gebracht hat."

Und die meine Mutter dem Tode überlassen hat, wollte er böse hinzufügen, doch er bezähmte sich.

„Deine Mutter vertraute ihr auf dem Sterbebett alles an. Das, was du jetzt hören wirst, solltest du unbedingt für dich behalten, niemand außer dir und mir weiß davon, denn die alte Hebamme ist mittlerweile gestorben, außerdem war sie auch eine von ihnen, sie hat dein Geheimnis nur an mich weiter gegeben. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nichts davon erzählen, es hätte ja sein können, dass du davon nicht betroffen sein würdest, aber die Zeichen deuten schon lange darauf hin und nach diesem Brief gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr, es zu verleugnen."

Beunruhigt blickte er hoch. Was für Zeichen meinte sie? Doch nicht etwa die seltsamen Zwischenfälle in seiner Nähe? Man hatte ihm nie etwas beweisen können, dass war unmöglich!

„Tom, dein Vater hat sich von deiner Mutter getrennt, weil sie eine Hexe war und du bist allem Anschein nach ein Zauberer."

Erst wollt er ungläubig den Kopf schütteln doch in seinem Inneren fühlte er, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Er hatte eine Bestimmung und der war er nun ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen. 

Umständlich öffnete sie den Brief und über gab ihn an Tom. Schon die Adresse war ungewöhnlich:

Mr. T. Riddle, Dachboden, St. Anne's Waisenhaus, London

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

                                               Schulleiter: Armando Dippet

        (Orden des Merlin, Dritter Klasse)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Riddle,

freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Schulbücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Albus Dumbledore

Stellvertretener Schulleiter

Auf dem zweiten Pergament standen die Namen der merkwürdigsten Bücher, die er je gesehen hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass er sie ihn einem gewöhnlichen Buchladen erstehen konnte und wie er an Sachen wie Schutzhandschuhe aus Drachenhaut oder gar einen Zauberstab kommen sollte, war ihm schleierhaft.

Sprachlos und verwirrt spähte er von seinem Brief hoch zu der Direktorin, die sehr ernst und grimmig aussah.

„Die Hebamme war ebenfalls eine Hexe, darum ist deine Mutter sicher zu ihr gegangen, und hat mir genau erklärt, was ich tun müsse, wenn du den Brief aus dieser Schule bekommst. Ihre Worte waren so seltsam, dass ich sie immer noch haargenau im Kopf habe. Tom, wir brechen auf in die Winkelgasse!"

„Wo soll das sein?" der Junge war zwar immer noch von der Nachricht erschüttert, aber so langsam breitete sich ein Glühen in seinem Inneren aus. Er war ein Zauberer, er würde auf diese Schule gehen, Zaubern lernen wie seine Mutter und dem Waisenhaus endlich entfliehen.

„Das wirst du schon sehen."

Der Abend in der Winkelgasse war das außergewöhnlichste, was Tom jemals erlebt hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm etwas Geld vererbt, welches in einer Zaubererbank lagerte. Es war nicht viel, aber zusammen mit dem Geld vom Waisenhaus würde es für seine Schulsachen reichen. Madam Malkins fand er eher langweilig; die Kleidung, die er dort kaufte, war zwar außergewöhnlich aber nichts desto trotz Kleidung und er hasste es, ewig lange still stehen zu müssen, besonders wenn es in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung die fantastischsten Dinge zu entdecken gab. Da es schon relativ spät war und die Läden bald schließen würden beeilte sich seine Direktorin und ließ ihn bei weitem nicht so viel Zeit zum gucken, wie er sich gewünscht hätte. Aber nicht nur die Zeit schien der dicken Frau im Nacken zu sitzen. Tom beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie sich hier nicht besonders wohl fühlte. 

Natürlich gefällt es ihr hier nicht, denn schließlich wird ihr diese Welt immer verschlossen bleiben und auch die Menschen um uns rum scheinen das zu wissen, dachte Tom, nachdem er die scheelen Blicke von den Personen mit dem befremdlichen Kleidungsstil bemerkte. Fasziniert wandte er den Kopf in alle Richtungen, fast alle trugen weite Roben und Umhänge in allen Farben und Spitzhüte.

Aber das aufregendste war nicht die magische Backsteinmauer, die den Eingang in diese neue Welt freigab oder die bizarren Menschen, nein, das Aufregendste war der Besuch bei einem unheimlichen Mann namens Ollivander, der Zauberstäbe verkaufte. Tom wusste, dass er die silberhellen Augen des alten Mannes so bald nicht vergessen würde, und vor allem nicht seine Worte, als er nach endlosen Versuchen den richtigen Stab gefunden hatte: „Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, eine kraftvolle Mischung. In den richtigen Händen kann dieser Zauberstab Großes bewirken, gebrauche ihn klug." Dabei hatte er einen kaum zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck gehabt.

Zweifelt er etwa an meinen Fähigkeiten? Ich werde ihm beweisen, dass ich ein fähiger Zauberer bin auch wenn ich bisher nichts von meinen Kräften gewusst habe. Nie wieder werde ich ein unbedeutender Junge sein, sondern der mächtigste Magier der Welt! Trotzig erwiderte er den undurchdringlichen Ausdruck des Alten und nahm sich fest vor, zu den besten Magiern dieser Schule zu gehören. Er war schon immer ehrgeizig gewesen und wollte immer schon allen beweisen, dass er mehr konnte, als der Rest der Trampel und Dummköpfe im Waisenhaus und hier bot sich eine Gelegenheit, die die andern niemals haben würden. Mit diebischer Freude dachte er daran, was für entsetzte Gesichter die Jungen machen würden, wenn er sie alle erst mal in Ratten verwandelt hatte und wie die Mädchen kreischen würden.

Fast hätte er laut losgelacht, aber die Direktorin lenkte ihn ab, da sie zur Heimkehr drängte. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, was er mit der strengen Frau machen würde, wenn er erst seine vollen Zauberkräfte hätte. Er betrachtete die kleinen Schweißperlen, die langsam über ihre Stirn rannen und besann sich anders. Sie hatte ihm sein wahres Schicksal gezeigt und dafür würde er sie verschonen.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und sah ihn verwundert, fast ein bisschen erschrocken an. Sofort bemühte er sich, eine brave Miene aufzusetzen und folgte ihr aus der schäbigen Kneipe hinaus in die Straßen Londons.

Mir tut es nicht besonders Leid, ihn gehen zu sehen. Er war zwar immer der wohlerzogenste und stillste der ganzen Bande gewesen, aber irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht und damit meine ich nicht die Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Hier laufen viele Kinder rum, die zaubern können, aber sie benehmen sich trotzdem wie normale Kinder, springen in den Zug und wieder raus, um ihre Eltern zu verabschieden, lachen mit Freunden und sind aufgeregt, sogar die älteren Schüler. Er aber nicht. Er hat sich höflich von mir verabschiedet, ist in sein Abteil eingestiegen und sitzt dort ganz ruhig und allein. 

Ich werde jetzt wohl gehen, ich habe alles für ihn getan, was ich konnte und außerdem fühle ich mich in dieser Umgebung alles andere als wohl. Eben ist ein großer Mann an mir vorbeigelaufen und hat verächtlich _Mugge_l gesagt. Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, aber es klang jedenfalls nicht freundlich. Ich gehöre nicht hierher.

Ich frage mich, wie Tom wohl sein wird, wenn er Weihnachten zurückkehrt. Wird er sich verändert haben? Wird er nicht mehr in die Menschenwelt gehören, ebenso wenig, wie ich in die Welt dieser Hexen und Zauberer? 

Er hat übersinnliche Kräfte aber da ist noch mehr, ich spüre es. 

Etwas Dunkles sitzt tief in seinem Inneren.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Tom Riddle                                                                 

**Autor:** Black Luna (Email: Black.Lunaweb.de)

**Inhalt:** Wie wuchs Tom Riddle auf? Wie war seine Zeit im Waisenhaus und in Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: ** Der ganze Harry Potter Kram gehört JK Rowling. Ich leih ihn mir nur aus

Es war eine völlig neue Welt. Er spürte die Magie an diesem Ort, die Kraft! Die Halle war riesig mit vier langen Tischen an denen die Schüler saßen und einem für die Lehrer. Staunend betrachtete Tom den Himmel. Die Decke musste verzaubert sein, er konnte sich unmöglich gerade unter freiem Himmel befinden, es hätte windiger sein müssen.

„Jetzt werden sie uns in eines der Häuser einteilen, mein Cousin hat mir davon erzählt", hörte er ein Mädchen sagen. Er drehte sich um und blickte in freundliche braune Augen.

Nach all seinen schlechten Erfahrungen war er misstrauisch geworden und es lag nicht in seiner Natur unbefangen mit fremden Kindern zu sprechen, aber hier, unter seinesgleichen, wollte er einen Neuanfang wagen und die Angst vor dem Unbekanten schweißte die Erstklässler, welche noch nicht durch den Sprechenden Hut getrennt waren, zusammen.

„Welche Häuser?", fragte er vorsichtig und hoffte, er würde sich durch seine Unwissenheit nicht lächerlich machen.

„Na, die vier Häuser: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Bist wohl nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie, oder?"

Er zögerte einen Moment. Wollte er wirklich einem völlig fremden Mädchen erzählen, dass sein Vater seine Mutter verlassen hatte und zwar nur, weil er ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war und die magische Welt nicht verstand? Nein, er hatte sich geschworen, dass niemand von seiner Vergangenheit erfahren sollte.

„Meine Eltern waren beide Zauberer aber sie sind früh gestorben, ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt." Es war nicht mal richtig gelogen, es war mehr eine Halbwahrheit, schließlich hatte er seine Eltern wirklich nie kennen gelernt, rechtfertigte er sich selbst.

Das Mädchen sah ihn bedauernd an. „Das tut mir Leid. Bist du also unter Muggeln aufgewachsen? Ich hab noch nie einen Muggel getroffen, wie sind die so?" Ihre braunen Augen strahlten ihn neugierig an. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl überkam ihn. Hier war jemand, der ganz freundlich mit ihm sprach und ihn nicht ablehnte. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall wieder verscheuchen und beschloss alles zu tun, damit sie ihn weiterhin so freundlich ansah. Das Wort Muggel kannte er nicht aber es war wohl die Bezeichnung der Zauberer und Hexen für einen Mensch ohne magische Fähigkeiten.

„Sie sind scheußlich, ich hasse sie!", erwiderte er heftiger, als er eigentlich wollte. Wie kam er dazu, dieser Fremden seine Gefühle zu offenbaren?

Sofort wechselte die freundliche Mimik hin zu einer schockierten. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und Tom hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sie fest zu halten und sich für seine eigene Dummheit zu schlagen. Er war einfach nicht dazu in der Lage, Freundschaften zu knüpfen, immer machte er etwas falsch.

Das Mädchen runzelte ernst die Stirn und eine ihrer roten Locken fiel ihr widerspenstig ins Gesicht. „Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht, dass alle Menschen gleichwertig sind und ich jeden respektieren soll, egal ob Zauberer, Halbblut, Muggel oder sogar Squib. Deswegen hat mein Großvater sie auch von zu Hause rausgeschmissen, er vertritt nämlich die gleiche Meinung wie du und hält sich für etwas Besseres, nur weil er reinblütig ist!" Zornig funkelte sie ihn an.

Er wusste nicht wieso aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Meinung der jungen Hexe für ihn äußerst wichtig war. Er hatte gerade erst hier angefangen und wollte nicht schon bei der ersten Person alles so beginnen lassen, wie es im Waisenhaus geendet hatte.

„Du hast mich missverstanden, ich habe nichts gegen Muggel aber dort wo ich her komme wurde ich schlecht behandelt, weil ich der einzigste Zauberer war und keiner mich verstand. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, ich hab es nicht so gemeint!", flehte er sie verzweifelt an.

Sie schien einen Moment lang mit sich selbst zu kämpfen aber ihre gütige Seite gewann. „Schon gut. Ich reagiere bei dem Thema nun mal etwas empfindlich, weil auch ich keine einfache Vergangenheit hatte. Wenn ich dir davon erzähle, berichtest du mir dann von deiner? Wir könnten Freunde werden und uns gegenseitig helfen", schlug sie vor.

Nichts war zu vergleichen mit der Freundschaft unter Kindern. Sie war so einfach und unkompliziert – Ganz im Gegensatz zu der von Erwachsenen, wie Tom Jahre später feststellen sollte.

Er nickte und damit war es beschlossen, die beiden Kinder, die nicht einmal den Namen des jeweils anderen kannten, waren Freunde.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihm und bemerkte erstaunt, wie der rissige Hut, den ein Zauberer mit langem kastanienbraunen Bart und Haar aufgestellte hatte, zu singen begann. Er sang über die vier Häuser, die das Mädchen schon erwähnte und Tom begriff, dass jeder von ihnen diesen Hut wohl aufsetzen musste, um einem Haus zugeteilt zu werden. Er war vor seiner neuen Freundin dran und schritt auf den Stuhl mit dem Hut zu. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, doch er fühlte sich dadurch kein bisschen nervös, im Gegenteil. Er genoss ihre Aufmerksamkeit, er war etwas Besonderes und die anderen würden dies auch noch merken. Plötzlich stockte er. Sein Blick traf den des Lehrers mit dem braunen Haar, der den Hut geholt hatte und er spürte eine seltsame Abneigung gegen den Besitzer dieser hellblauen Augen, die ihn achtsam musterten. Verwirrt schüttelte er dieses Gefühl ab und setzte den Hut auf. Sofort hörte er eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Schwierig, sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Ein sehr heller Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ich habe selten einen so brillanten Kopf gesehen. Und da ist Ehrgeiz, du willst dich beweisen, allen deine Stärke zeigen. Aber da ist noch etwas. Du meine Güte! Das Blut eines Gründers! Dann ist die Entscheidung klar: SLYTHERIN!"

Der Hut hatte sein Haar nur wenige Sekunden berührt und schon verkündete er laut seine Wahl, bei den meisten anderen Kindern hatte er viel länger gebraucht.

Zögernd ging Tom zu dem Tisch mit den grün-silbernen Farben und wurde klatschend begrüßt. Was meinte der Hut mit „Das Blut eines Gründers"? Augenblicklich wusste er, dass hier ein Schlüssel zu seiner Vergangenheit lag. Dann wurden seine Gedanken von dem rothaarigen Mädchen abgelenkt, von dem er nun erfuhr, dass sie Elizabeth hieß. Sie wurde dem Haus mit den rot-goldenen Farben zugeteilt und betrachtete ihn enttäuscht. War sie nur traurig, dass sie nicht im gleichen Haus waren? Doch er spürte, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte. Wann immer ein Schüler für Slytherin ausgewählt wurde pfiffen die anderen Häuser und ihr Haus, Gryffindor, pfiff am lautesten. Die beiden Gruppen schienen sich nicht sonderlich zu mögen.

„Elendes Pack!", zischte ein Junge neben Tom, nachdem „Weasley, William!" zu einem Gryffindor gemacht wurde. Tom sah den Älteren fragend an.

Der Junge schaute ihn überheblich an, ließ sich aber zu einer Erklärung herab.

„Es gibt Zauberer, die mehr Wert sind als andere, dass wirst du bald merken. Die Weasleys sind ein besonders schlimmer Abschaum, sie sind Blutsverräter!", schloss er gewichtig, aber nachdem er bemerkte, dass Tom immer noch nicht klar war wovon er redete, schüttelte er verständnislos den Kopf und sprach in einem belehrenden Tonfall weiter. „Die Weasleys sind reinblütig, geben sich aber trotzdem mit Schlammblütern ab und mögen Muggel. Nur Reinblüter sind es wert, zaubern lernen zu dürfen. Wir sind eine privilegierte Klasse und der Gründer unseres Hauses, Salazar Slytherin wusste das. Merk dir das gut! Halte dich am besten von den anderen Häusern fern und bleib unter deinesgleichen. In Ravenclaw sitzen die ganzen Streber und Lehrerlieblinge, nach Hufflepuff stecken sie die Flaschen und Dummköpfe, aber am übelsten sind die Gryffindors. Sie sind alle stolz und überheblich, halten sich für was besseres." Er warf dem Tisch einen angewiderten Blick zu und ein Gryffindor, der diesen Blick bemerkte, grinste und machte eine sehr unhöfliche Geste.

„Siehst du? Alles Pack!"

„Ich hasse Muggel." Tom hatte das Gefühl, er müsse irgendetwas sagen und der Junge würde zustimmender auf seine Äußerung reagieren als das Mädchen Elizabeth. Er wollte von jemandem verstanden werden und er wusste, dieser Fremde würde seine Meinung teilen. Der Ältere grinste und schlug ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, du passt gut zu uns, Kleiner. Wer waren deine Eltern?" Die Frage klang beiläufig aber Tom entging nicht der lauernde Unterton und er spürte, dass diese Frage ungemein wichtig war. „Sie waren beide reinblütige Zauberer und lebten weit weg von hier. Sie sind früh gestorben, ich hab sie nie kennen gelernt. Ich habe keine anderen Verwandten und musste darum in einem Waisenhaus der Muggel leben", verdrehte er die Realität etwas.

Der ältere Slytherin verzog ein klein wenig das Gesicht. Seine Abstammung schien zwar nicht perfekt zu sein, aber es genügte wohl, dass seine Eltern angeblich beide reinblütig waren.

„Mein Name ist Morpheus Lestrange und ich bin Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich an mich wenden." Der Junge wandte sich seinem Essen zu, dass aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Tom begutachtete staunend die riesige Auswahl. Im Waisenhaus hatte er zwar nicht hungern müssen aber ein solches Festessen hatte er noch nie gehabt. Er aß reichlich und boshafte Freude durchströmte ihn bei dem Gedanken, was die minderwertigen Muggel wohl gerade essen mussten. Endlich hatte er seinen Platz erreicht, endlich war ihm das zuteil geworden, was er verdiente. Während die dreckigen, ungehobelten Jungen aus St. Annes' s irgendwann alle mal als Arbeiter mit niedrigem Lohn in ärmlichen Verhältnissen dahin vegetieren würden, konnte er eine hervorragende Schulausbildung genießen und  ein mächtiger Zauberer werden, dem überall der höchste Respekt entgegen gebracht wurde. Er empfand kein Mitleid mit den Kindern, mit denen er jahrelang unter einem Dach gelebt hatte. Es war die natürliche Ordnung, manche Menschen waren einfach besser als andere und jeder hatte seinen Platz in der Welt, jeder bekam, was er verdiente. Er konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass ihr Platz ganz unten war und er weit über ihnen stand. Er lächelte bei der Vorstellung, dass er vielleicht eines Tages nach St. Anne' s zurückkehren würde und ihnen mal zeigte, wer er war. Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten all die Flüche und Verwandlungszauber zu lernen und den Muggeln einen Besuch abzustatten.

Die ersten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und Tom bekam Elizabeth höchstens einmal im Vorbeigehen zu Gesicht, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, alles über die Magie in sich auf zu saugen, was er zu hören und zu sehen bekam. Selbst die langweiligsten Vorträge der ältesten Professoren waren für ihn Offenbarungen von Wissen. Den Lehrern fiel der zurückhaltende und intelligente Junge positiv auf und Tom sonnte sich in ihrer Anerkennung. Nur ein Professor war nicht von ihm begeistert. Bereits in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung hatte der Junge das Gefühl, dass der große Zauberer mit dem langen kastanienbraunen Bart ihn mehr beobachtete als den Rest der Klasse. Es war der gleiche, der ihm schon an seinem ersten Schultag aufgefallen war.

„Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Professor? Er verhält sich irgendwie merkwürdig", hatte er einmal Morpheus beim Essen gefragt. Der Ältere hatte wohlwollend auf ihn herabgeblickt und lässig geantwortet: „Du bist wirklich ein kluger Bursche, dass muss man dir lassen." Tom reckte unwillkürlich seine magere Brust und fühlte Stolz in sich hochsteigen. Lob von anderen Jugendlichen war er nicht gewöhnt, besonders nicht von älteren.

„Die meisten brauchen länger, um Dumbledore zu durchschauen. Auf den ersten Blick erscheint er wie ein freundlicher Onkel aber ich sage dir, er besitzt große Macht und setzt sie falsch ein. Er liebt Muggel und Schlammblüter. Trau ihm nie über den Weg, er ist gegen Slytherins Ansichten, welche wir vertreten und traue überhaupt nie jemandem, der auf den ersten Blick harmlos scheint, meistens stellen sie sich hinterher als zwielichtige Gestalten heraus, die Dreck am Stecken haben", philosophierte Morpheus weise.

Tom schaute ihn erstaunt an, dachte an Elizabeth, die ihm mit ihren sanften Augen ebenfalls alles andere als gefährlich erschien und warf einen eingehenden Blick auf den Professor, der in einem grünen Umhang mit Planeten drauf am Lehrertisch saß und sich mit dem kleinen Lehrer für Zauberkunst Flitwick unterhielt.

„Woher weißt du das alles, Morpheus?"

„Von meinem Vater", antwortete der Junge in einem Tonfall, als ob damit alles gesagt wäre. „Er kennt Dumbledore und seine Anschauungen, ebenso wie mein Bruder, der war auch hier in Hogwarts und ist in seinem fünften Schuljahr nach Durmstrang gegangen."

Tom runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Durmstrang? Was ist das denn?"

Morpheus seufzte theatralisch. „Weißt du denn gar nichts?" Angesichts der verzweifelten Miene des kleinen Jungen ließ er sich zu einer Erklärung herab. „Durmstrang ist eine Schule im hohen Norden, die sich viel mehr mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftig als es hier üblich ist", sagte er verächtlich. „Ich wäre auch gerne dahin gegangen, aber Mutter hat bei mir und meinem Bruder darauf bestanden, dass wir zumindest die ersten Jahre in ihrer Nähe in England verbringen. Ich könnte augenblicklich wechseln aber jetzt bin ich nun mal Vertrauensschüler und dass bringt so einige Privilegien mit sich, die ich nicht mehr missen möchte." Er feixte.

„Welche denn?" wollte Tom wissen.

Morpheus Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Du darfst anderen Punkte abziehen, das Badezimmer ist besser und dann sind da noch die Mädchen." Er schenkte Mary Avery, einem hübschen Slytherin-Mädchen, ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen, woraufhin diese errötete, kurz zurück lächelte und sich wieder ihrem Essen widmete.

Tom war verwirrt. „Was hat dass denn mit den Mädchen zu tun?" Doch Morpheus Geduld war zu Ende. „Du stellst zu viele Fragen, geh mir nicht auf die Nerven!", wies er ihn scharf zurecht und der kleine Junge zuckte zusammen und schwieg für den Rest des Mahls. Auf keinen Fall wollte er es sich mit dem großen Vertrauensschüler verscherzen.

Tom lernte in dieser ersten Zeit nicht nur alles über Magie sondern auch einiges über die magische Gesellschaftsordnung. Er wollte diesmal alles richtig machen um nur ja nicht wieder als Außenseiter zu gelten und nach und nach verinnerlichte er sich die gängigen Meinungen der anderen Slytherins. Er erfuhr von Morpheus alles über den Gründer ihres Hauses, Salazar Slytherin, welcher größer und mächtiger gewesen war als alle drei anderen.

„Darum hat er ja auch die Schule verlassen, er hat gesehen, wie sie den Bach runter ging. Bei alldem Abschaum, den die anderen Gründer rein gelassen haben, ist das auch kein Wunder." Hatte Morpheus einmal zu ihm gesagt. Die Gruppe Ravenclaws, welche das Gespräch mitgehört hatten, warfen ihnen schockierte Blicke zu, doch Morpheus interessierte das nicht. „Es heißt sogar, dass er eine Kammer gebaut hat, in der eine Kraft steckt, welche nur sein wahrer Erbe beherrschen kann und diese Kraft solle eines Tages befreit werden und alle unreinen Schüler dieser Schule beseitigen."

Toms größte Angst war es, dass jemand raus fand, dass er ebenfalls unreinen Blutes war, ein Halbblut. Er wollte kein Abschaum sein, er wollte respektiert werden, jeder sollte ihm Achtung zollen und nicht auf ihn herabblicken. Er würde es allen beweisen, dass er ein richtig er Zauberer war und kein Muggel wie sein Vater!

Die Zeit verstrich und an Halloween bekam er dann die Gelegenheit zu zeigen, auf welcher Seite er stand. Nach dem Festessen ging er nicht mit den anderen Erstklässlern zurück in seinen Schlafraum, sondern blieb noch bei den Fünftklässlern sitzen. Morpheus, der selbst seinen älteren Bruder vergötterte und beschlossen hatte, Tom als kleinen Bruder zu adoptieren, duldete ihn großmütig. Er durfte mit den großen Jungen zurück gehen und erlebte als einziger Erstklässler das Schauspiel mit.

Ein Kampf brach in dem Korridor aus, den sowohl die Hufflepuffs als auch die Slytherins benutzten, um zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu kommen. Ein Streit aus zwischen den Fünftklässlern der beiden Häuser. Angefangen hatte es mit einer Bemerkung von Mary Avery zu einem lockigen Hufflepuff-Mädchen. „Schon über den Verlust deines Muggelvaters hinweg? Deine Mutter wird die Strafe auch noch treffen. Wie kann man sich nur als reinblütige Hexe mit einem Muggel einlassen und dann auch noch so ein Schlammblut wie dich produzieren?", hatte sie ihr laut zugerufen. Tom hatte von der Geschichte im Tagespropheten gelesen. Die Großeltern des Mädchens mütterlicherseits hatten ihren Schwiegersohn ermorden lassen, da sie die Schande, einen Muggel in ihrer reinblütigen Familie zu haben nicht ertragen konnten. Die Hufflepuff brach in Tränen aus, der Tod ihres Vaters lag nicht mal eine Woche zurück.

Einer ihrer Freunde aus Hufflepuff stürzte sich auf Mary Avery und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, was sonst gar nicht die Art dieses Hauses war. Soweit Tom wusste, waren sie alle von gutmütiger, freundlicher Natur.

 „Was fällt dir ein du widerliches Miststück!?", schrie der Hufflepuff und war völlig außer sich, doch sofort gingen Morpheus und seine Bande dazwischen und knöpften sich den Jungen vor. Es dauerte nicht lange und eine handfeste Prügelei war im Gange. Tom stand etwas abseits und beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination wie Morpheus grinsend ausholte und seine Faust mit einem Übelkeit erregenden Knirschen die Nase des Jungen traf, der zuvor Mary angegriffen hatte. Blut spritzte an die Wand, der Junge schrie von Schmerz gepeinigt auf und sackte zu Boden, direkt vor Toms Füße. Der elfjährige hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, die Zeit würde viel langsamer verstreichen als sonst. Er fühlte die abwartenden Blicke der Hufflepuffs und Slytherins auf sich ruhen, wusste, dass seine nächste Handlung entscheiden würde, was die anderen von ihm dachten. Nun musste er beweisen, wie er zu der Sache mit dem reinen Blut stand. Während er noch zögerte durchströmten ihn Erinnerungen an das Waisenhaus, die Kinder, die ihn verspottet hatten und er hatte das einzige Bild seines Muggelvaters vor Augen, welches er je gesehen hatte. Ein Zeitungsfoto auf dem ein schlanker, aristokratischer Mann abgebildet war, dem er unheimlich ähnlich sah. Wut stieg wie eine gewaltige, heiße Woge in ihm hoch und er spürte nichts mehr, nur noch die Hitze dieser Wut. Plötzlich war ihm alles egal, er wusste nur, dass er diese unbändige Hitze nicht länger in sich behalten durfte, er musste sie rauslassen, sie würde ihn sonst verbrennen und er ließ sie raus.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, vermutlich nur Sekunden, aber nachdem sich sein Körper abkühlte und sein Kopf wieder klar wurde blickte er auf eine gekrümmte Gestalt am Boden, welcher die Tränen übers Geicht liefen. Da lag ein großer Junge zu seinen Füßen, den er besiegt hatte, dem er gezeigt hatte, wer der Stärkere war. Er hob den Kopf und bemerkte die furchtsamen Gesichter der Hufflepuffs und den zufriedenen, fast stolzen Blick von Morpheus. Er hatte sich als würdig erwiesen.

Laute Schritte hallten durch den Korridor und alle Schüler versuchten so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. Morpheus packte den versteinerten Tom am Arm und wollte ihn die Treppe zum Kerker der Slytherins schleifen, doch es war zu spät.

„Stehen bleiben! Keiner rührt sich!", herrschte eine barsche Stimme, der alle gehorchten. Ihr Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und gleichzeitig Hauslehrer von Slytherin betrachtete den immer noch am Boden liegenden Hufflepuff, die Blutlache, welche sich langsam bildete und die zerschrammten Gesichter der anderen Schüler. Seine kalten, eisgrauen Augen verengten sich zu katzenhaften Schlitzen.

„Du", er wies auf den blutenden Jungen. „Krankenflügel. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff und zwanzig für Slytherin."

„Aber Sir", begehrte das immer noch heulende Mädchen auf. „Die andern haben angefangen! Avery sagte zu mir, dass mein Vater-"

Doch der Professor schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Die andern haben angefangen", äffte er sie nach. „Meine Güte, in welcher Klasse sind Sie? Es waren eindeutig mehr Hufflepuffs an dem Streit beteiligt, folglich müssen sie auch mehr Punkte abgezogen kriegen, oder geht das nicht in ihren dummen Schädel hinein? Bloß weil ihr Vater gestorben ist fasse ich Sie nicht mit Samthandschuhen an. Und jetzt verschwindet, aber zügig!", herrschte er die Hufflepuffs, welche ihm bitterböse Blicke zuwarfen, an.

Er wartete, bis keiner mehr von ihnen zu sehen war, dann wandte er sich zu den Schülern seines Hauses um. „Seid froh, dass ich es war, der euch entdeckte. Ich will dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen und euch nicht noch einmal dabei erwischen, dass ihr eure Auseinandersetzungen hier in einem Korridor austragt, wo jederzeit ein Lehrer vorbei kommen kann, der eine etwas andere Mentalität zum Thema Reinblütigkeit hat." Er kräuselte verächtlich die Lippen und verschwand mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang. In der Dunkelheit schimmerten seine Haare silbern und kalt.

Morpheus grinste breit. „Francis Malfoy, das ist mal ein vernünftiger Lehrer, der hat die richtige Einstellung. Er kann übrigens Dumbledore nicht leiden", fügte er verschwörerisch hinzu. Dann klopfte er Tom anerkennend auf die Schulter und ging zum Versteckten Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherin. Tom folgte ihm langsam und stieg schwerfällig die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Im Spiegel betrachtete er sein Gesicht. Er sah furchtbar blass aus und ein ganz schmales Blutrinnsal lief über seine Wange, doch er war nicht verletzt, es war nicht sein eigenes Blut. Leuchtend rot stach es auf seiner weißen Haut hervor. Wieder stieg das Bild seines Vaters in ihm hoch, er hatte die gleiche schmale Nase gehabt, die gleichen dunklen Augen.

Doch ich bin nicht wie mein Vater!, schrie er innerlich auf. Ich bin nicht wie er, ich hasse Muggel! Ich bin ein Zauberer, ein richtiger, reinblütiger Zauberer, dass habe ich heute bewiesen! Doch er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Er war nicht reinblütig und würde es nie werden, dass hatte er seinem Vater zu verdanken. Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen und getobt, er wollte irgendetwas zerschmettern, am besten sein Spiegelbild, doch es ging nicht, er hätte nur die anderen geweckt und dann hätte er erklären müssen, doch es würde nie jemand erfahren, wer er war. Den Makel seines Vaters konnte er nicht los werden, er würde immer an ihm haften, aber nur er selbst würde davon wissen, niemand sonst, niemand!

©Black Luna 13.06.04


	3. Kapitel 3

Titel: Tom Riddle Autor: Black Luna (Email: Black.Lunaweb.de) Inhalt: Wie wuchs Tom Riddle auf? Wie war seine Zeit im Waisenhaus und in Hogwarts? Disclaimer: Der ganze Harry Potter Kram gehört JK Rowling. Ich leih ihn mir nur aus  
  
Der Tag war entscheidend für seine soziale Stellung in Hogwarts gewesen. Die anderen Erstklässler scharten sich um ihn und bewunderten ihn, für dass was er getan hatte und weil er das jüngste Mitglied in Morpheus Gruppe war. Die Slytherins liebten ihn. Die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern hingegen begegneten ihm nun nicht mehr nur mit Abneigung und Verachtung, sondern auch mit einem Respekt, dessen Fundament die Angst war. Tom genoss es in vollen Zügen wenn Schüler, die wesentlich älter und größer waren als er, seinem kalten Blick auswichen und ihm aus dem Weg gingen. Unter dem Schutze Morpheus konnte er sich Dreistigkeiten erlauben, die jedem anderen Erstklässler zum Verhängnis geworden wären. Er ging aufrecht und überheblich durch die Korridore der Schule und fühlte sich dabei frei und stark, Empfindungen, die er aus seiner Zeit im Waisenhaus nicht kannte. Aber hier begegnete man ihm mit Achtung. Die Lehrer, weil er außergewöhnlich gute Leistungen brachte und die Schüler, weil sie ihn bewunderten oder fürchteten. Es gab wohl im ganzen Schloss nur drei Personen, auf die keine der beiden Haltungen ihm gegenüber zutraf. Morpheus, der nicht im Traum daran dachte ihn, den kleinen Jungen, zu verehren, sondern ihn mit brüderlicher Ruppigkeit behandelte, sich über ihn lustig machte, ihn belehrte und ihm das Haar zerzauste, Albus Dumbledore, der ihn nach dem Zwischenfall mit den Hufflepuffs am Ende der nächsten Stunde Verwandlung sprechen wollte und Elizabeth, die, wie er nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore feststellen musste, überhaupt nicht von seiner Glanzleistung begeistert war. „Wie konntest du so etwas tun?", fauchte sie ihn an. Erschrocken schaute Tom das zierliche Mädchen an und spürte eine Unsicherheit in ihm hochsteigen, wie er sie bei dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore nicht annähernd gefühlt hatte, obwohl der Professor ihn die ganze Zeit mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen angeschaut hatte, als versuche er seine Gedanken zu lesen und in einem freundlichen Ton nach dem Grund für Toms Betragen gefragt hatte, statt, wie der Junge es eigentlich erwartet hätte, ihn anzuschreien oder wenigstens auszuschimpfen. Die ruhige, verständnisvolle Art des Lehrers hatten Tom kurz nervös gemacht, mit einem Wutausbruch wäre er besser klar gekommen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Morpheus Worte:  
  
„Traue überhaupt nie jemandem, der auf den ersten Blick harmlos scheint, meistens stellen sie sich hinterher als zwielichtige Gestalten heraus, die Dreck am Stecken haben!"  
  
Wahrscheinlich will er bloß Informationen aus mir heraus kitzeln, damit er mich und die anderen härter bestrafen kann, als es Professor Malfoy getan hat, dachte Tom misstrauisch. Aber den Gefallen werde ich Ihnen nicht tun, ich habe Sie durchschaut Dumbledore. Er antwortete nur kurz, tat alles als eine gewöhnliche Auseinandersetzung ab und verließ das Klassenzimmer mit den Worten: „Ich entschuldige mich für mein Fehlverhalten, es soll nicht noch einmal vorkommen."Zufrieden mit sich selbst spazierte er allein durch den Flur Richtung Bibliothek, als ihm dann Elizabeth den Weg verstellte. „Wie konntest du so etwas tun?", wiederholte Elizabeth ihre Frage. Trotz das er sie eigentlich kaum kannte fühlte er wieder dieses starke, beinahe übermächtige Verlangen, ihr gefallen zu wollen, ganz ähnlich wie bei Morpheus. „Es war nicht so, wie alle sagen", fing er an und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede. Sie verschränkte abwartend die Arme. „Sondern?" „Es ist richtig, dass Mary Avery ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen geärgert hat", fing er an, doch sie fuhr ihm sofort dazwischen. „Geärgert? Geärgert?! Das ist wohl kaum das richtige Wort! Der Vater des Mädchens ist ermordet worden und diese, diese", sie suchte offensichtlich nach einem beleidigenden Wort, was für Mary ausreichend war. „Diese Slytherin macht sich darüber lustig!"Die Art, wie sie den Namen seines Hauses aussprach versetzte ihm einen Stich, schließlich war er auch ein Slytherin. Er war es bereits gewohnt, dass alle anderen drei Häuser nichts mit Slytherin zu tun haben wollten, doch bisher hatte ihn dass nicht so sehr gestört. „Dafür kann ich aber doch nichts! Der Streit ist irgendwie eskaliert und plötzlich hab ich auch Schläge abbekommen und da musste ich mich doch wehren! Und Professor Malfoy kam doch direkt dazu und er hätte mir jawohl sicherlich Strafarbeiten gegeben, wenn diese Gerüchte stimmen würden", veränderte er die Geschichte zu seinen Gunsten. Ich lüge sie nicht gerne an, aber manchmal muss man zu Methoden greifen, die einem nicht gefallen, dachte er. So ganz überzeugt hatte er sie allerdings noch nicht. „Ich halte nicht viel von Professor Malfoy." „Das sagst du ja bloß, weil er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist! Überhaupt würdest du dich anders verhalten, wenn ich nicht aus diesem Haus, sondern aus Ravenclaw oder so kommen würde!" Überrascht erwiderte sie: „Das ist nicht wahr." „Ist es wohl! Statt sofort mit mir zu sprechen glaubst du irgendwelche Lügen. Ihr Gryffindors seid so voller Vorurteile, aber in eurem Stolz merkt ihr das gar nicht", ereiferte er sich und hoffte, sein Ablenkungsmanöver würde funktionieren. Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an. Er wartete nervös ab, ob sie ihm glauben würde und er mit seinen Anschuldigungen gerade nicht zu wie gegangen war. Ihre hellbraunen Augen blickten prüfend in seine und er sah in ihrem Gesicht deutlich den Schluss, zu dem sie gekommen war. „Es tut mir Leid, Tom. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen aber ich weiß ja fast nichts von dir und an unserem ersten Schultag hast du so böse reagiert, als ich dich nach den Muggeln gefragt habe. Lass uns die Sache vergessen, okay?" Er hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeseufzt, doch er beherrschte sich und nickte nur kühl. Er hatte es geschafft, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden und wollte noch ein wenig den verletzten Freund spielen. „Ich wollte gerade in die Bibliothek Hausaufgaben machen, hast du nicht Lust, mitzukommen? Wir könnten zusammen den Aufsatz für Zauberkunst machen", schlug sie mit um Verzeihung heischender Miene vor. Freudig nahm er ihre Einladung an, denn sie bot ihm die Möglichkeit, etwas Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, was er seit dem ersten Schultag nicht mehr geschafft hatte. Während sie gemeinsam an einem er großen Tische saßen und Sätze auf ihre Pergamente schrieben spürte er, wie ihr Blick immer wieder zu ihm huschte und sie kurz davor war, etwas zu sagen. Das Thema Muggel und Muggelfeindlichkeit war also noch nicht abgeschlossen. Er übte sich in Geduld und wartete ab, irgendwann würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten und reden, doch wenn er nachfragte, würde er sie womöglich verschrecken. „Deine Zeit mit den Muggeln war nicht besonders schön, oder? Magst du mir davon erzählen?"Er hatte geahnt, was ihr auf dem Herzen brannte und er hatte Recht gehabt. Sofort hatte er eine Antwort parat, aber er zögerte absichtlich zunächst einen Moment. „Meine Zeit im Waisenhaus, einer Einrichtung für elternlose Muggel, war sehr schwer", erzählte er leise und stockend. „Ich war anders als die anderen und musste oft unter ihren Misshandlungen leiden, darum habe ich auch so heftig reagiert, als mich der Junge aus Hufflepuff geschlagen hat." Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sie auf seine tragische und dramatisch erzählte Vergangenheit reagierte. Mitleid und tiefe Betroffenheit zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Mitfühlend nahm Elizabeth seine Hand in ihre und sagte: „Das tut mir wirklich Leid. Armer Tom, dass wusste ich ja alles nicht."Doch er hörte ihre Worte kaum, sondern fühlte mehr die Weichheit ihrer kleinen Hand, erlebte zum ersten Mal intensiv eine zärtliche Berührung. Der stille Moment des Friedens wurde jedoch bald durch einen laut in die Bibliothek stolpernden Gryffindor gestört. Unwirsch starrte Tom ihn an und verzog das Gesicht. Der fremde Junge blieb erstaunt stehen, als er die beiden zusammen sah. „Hey Elizabeth, was machst du denn hier mit einem Slytherin?", donnerte er nach dem ersten Schock los. Das Mädchen ließ sofort Toms Hand los, als habe sie sich daran verbrannt. „Wir machen Hausaufgaben, William, dass siehst du doch", erklärte Elizabeth ein wenig trotzig, ganz als müsse sie sich rechtfertigen, mit ihm hier zu sein. Jetzt erkannte Tom auch den Eindringling. Es war derselbe Junge, den er vorne beim Sprechendem Hut gesehen hatte. Er erkannte die Sommersprossen und das grelle Rot wieder, welches gar nichts mit dem sanften braunrot von Elizabeths Haaren gemeinsam hatte: William Weasley, dessen Familie Morpheus als Abschaum beschrieben hatte, erinnerte Tom sich hämisch. „Du solltest nicht mit dem da hier sein. Er ist ein Slytherin und du hast doch gehört, was er getan hat."Weasley schenkte ihm einen angewiderten Blick, den Tom noch böser erwiderte. „Tom ist schon in Ordnung", versuchte Elizabeth schlichtend zu vermitteln. Aber Weasley hörte nicht auf sie. „Er ist ein Slytherin, denen kann man nicht trauen! Du solltest dich wirklich von ihm fernhalten. Komm, wir haben jetzt Flugunterricht." Wütend stand Tom auf und funkelte ihn vernichtend an. Wie konnte er es wagen, Elizabeth den Umgang mit ihm verbieten zu wollen? Der rothaarige Junge baute sich nun ebenfalls zu seiner vollen Größe auf und Tom stellte fest, dass er schlaksig und groß war, ein ganzes Stück größer als er selbst um genau zu sein. Bevor es jedoch zu einem ernsthaften Streit kommen konnte, schob sich Elizabeth zwischen sie und stieß beide zurück. „Kriegt euch wieder ein! Ich entscheide immer noch selbst, mit wem ich rede und mit wem nicht!", fuhr sie Weasley scharf an. Tom grinste den Rivalen überheblich an, was er allerdings sofort bereute, denn nun wandte sich der Zorn der jungen Hexe gegen ihn. „Und du, Tom, wirst gefälligst nett zu meinen Freunden sein, verstanden?" „Was ist denn hier los?"Tom zuckte innerlich zusammen. Die letzte Person, von der er wollte, dass sie ihn mit zwei Gryffindors sah, hatte soeben den Raum betreten. Morpheus Lestrange. Seine kühlen Augen streiften die anwesenden Personen und er wandte sich fragend an Tom. „Bist du nicht noch etwas jung für Probleme mit Mädchen, Kleiner? Und dann auch noch mit einer Gryffindor, ich bin enttäuscht."Tom wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Einerseits missfiel es ihm, wie Morpheus über Elizabeth redete, andererseits hätte er am liebsten abgestritten, dass er sie überhaupt kannte. Er wollte nicht, dass Morpheus unzufrieden mit ihm war. Weasley hatte damit weniger Probleme. „Du hohler, aufgeblasener Zauberer! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Wie kannst du Elizabeth beleidigen, du-" Morpheus unterbrach den Temperamentsausbruch des Jungen. „Ich glaube ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Wollen wir doch gleich mal testen ob dass stimmt indem ich dir zehn Punkte abziehe und wenn du nicht augenblicklich mit der Göre hier verschwindest werden es zwanzig", sagte er scharf. Weasley zog Elizabeth mit sich und murmelte gut hörbar. „Ich hab es dir ja gleich gesagt: Slytherins kann man nicht trauen!"Das Mädchen wandte sich noch einmal um und schaute Tom direkt in die Augen, als hoffte sie auf irgendetwas. Aber Tom reagierte nicht, er stand einfach nur da und sah zu, wie sie verschwand. Sobald sie allein waren, wandte sich Morpheus an ihn und schob ihn unsanft auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, diese Leute sind kein Umgang für dich! Du bist ein Slytherin, ein Reinblüter, du hast einen Ruf zu waren." Einen Moment lang wollte Tom los schreien und sagen, dass er gar kein Reinblüter sei, dass sein Vater ein stinkiger Muggel war und er keinen Deut besser war als jedes Schlammblut, aber er tat es nicht. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und hielt die Wahrheit verschlossen. Morpheus legte ihm seine große Hand auf die Schulter und fügte etwas versöhnlicher hinzu: „Du bist noch jung, du hast noch viel zu lernen, aber dafür hast du ja mich, Kleiner. Ich werde dir schon helfen, den richtigen Weg zu finden." Sein Ärger über Morpheus ablehnende Haltung gegenüber Elizabeth verflog augenblicklich und er sah den älteren Jungen dankbar an. Hier war jemand, der für ihn sorgte, der sich um ihn kümmerte, der ihn mochte und akzeptierte.  
  
Den Rest des Schuljahres verbrachte Tom in einem Zwiespalt. Die beiden Menschen, die er am meisten mochte kamen aus zwei völlig verschiedenen Welten und waren nicht zu vereinen. Morpheus verachtete alle Gryffindors und Elizabeth konnte Morpheus nicht ausstehen. Tom wusste, dass er sich eigentlich für eine Seite entscheiden musste, aber dass würde bedeuten, dass er entweder Morpheus oder Elizabeth aufgeben musste, wozu er nicht bereit war. Morpheus spürte Toms Zerrissenheit und ging dazu über, den Umgang mit dem Gryffindor-Mädchen zu dulden und tat es mit der Bemerkung ab, wenn er älter würde, würde sich das von ganz allein geben. So gelang Tom die Gratwanderung zwischen einem respektablen Slytherin, der das reine Blut schätzte und einem kleinen Jungen, der mit seiner Freundin Schach spielte oder Hausaufgaben machte und nichts gegen Muggel hatte. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, die ganze Schule würde diese seltsame Freundschaft beobachten und die meisten reagierten mit Unverständnis oder offener Ablehnung wie die meisten Gryffindors und Slytherins, darunter auch sein Hauslehrer Malfoy, der ihm nach dem Unterricht nahe gelegt hatte, seine Bekannten sorgfältiger auszuwählen. Einzig Dumbledore schien die Kameradschaft der beiden ungleichen jungen Zauberer zu unterstützen und er übersah geflissentlich die meisten Briefe, die sich Tom und Elizabeth während Verwandlung schickten. Die beiden bemühten sich, so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich zu erregen und trafen sich an unauffälligen Orten, wie zum Beispiel der Bibliothek, damit es nicht nach einer Verabredung, sondern mehr nach einem zufälligen Treffen aussah. Noch waren sie Kinder und ihr Verhalten, so sonderbar es für die anderen auch war, wurde von den meisten letztlich dennoch toleriert, weil sie Kinder waren, doch die Zeit würde vorbei gehen. An manchen Tagen war der Kontakt schwieriger zu halten, zum Beispiel vor und nach Quidditchspielen in denen Gryffindor gegen Slytherin antrat. Die Feindschaft der beiden Häuser erreichte in solchen Zeiten stets ihren Höhepunkt und es kam überall zu hässlichen Zwischenfällen, in denen Mitglieder beider Häuser verwickelt waren. Morpheus, der in der Position des Jägers spielte, war dann immer besonders schlecht auf das gegnerische Haus zu sprechen und Tom mied Elizabeth solange, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. Etwas Erholung brachte das Weihnachtsfest mit sich, denn selbstverständlich verbrachte er seine Ferien nicht im Waisenhaus, und so sehr er seine Freunde auch mochte, es war doch auch mal ganz schön, das Schloss fast für sich alleine zu haben und keine Rolle spielen zu müssen. Im Waisenhaus hatte es für jedes Kind immer ein kleines Geschenk gegeben und so war er verwundert, als er plötzlich zwei eingepackte Geschenke vor seinem Bett fand. Das erste war in Grün und Silber eingewickelt, unschwer zu erraten, dass es von Morpheus stammte. Ein schönes Schachspiel mit einer Karte kam zum Vorschein.  
  
„Schach ist ein Sport der Könige und trainiert List und Logik, viel Spass damit und frohe Weihnachten kleiner Bruder! Morpheus"  
  
Sein Herz schlug schneller und Wärme durchströmte ihn. Morpheus hatte an ihn gedacht und ihn auch noch „kleinen Bruder"genannt! Lächelnd nahm er das zweite Paket in die Hand und fuhr mit seinen schmalen Findern über das rote Glanzpapier. Er öffnete es vorsichtig und heraus kam eine Packung Schokofrösche, an der ein Zettel klebte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, es wird dir nicht zu langweilig so ganz alleine in der Schule, aber wie ich dich kenne bist du mit lernen beschäftig. Ich hab noch keinen Strich getan, du wirst mich also abschreiben lassen müssen! Bis bald und fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich dir! Elizabeth"  
  
Tom lächelte glücklich. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Menschen gefunden hatte, die ihn mochten, die für ihn da waren und er wusste, dass er darauf nie wieder verzichten wollte. Sein Leben hier in Hogwarts war so anders als jenes im Waisenhaus. Er war nun nicht mehr ein sonderbarer Einzelgänger, er gehörte hier dazu, er war etwas Besonderes und hier hatte man dass endlich erkannt. In seiner euphorischen Stimmung malte er sich seine Zukunft aus: Er würde den besten Abschluss erreichen, den ihm Hogwarts bot, er würde ein mächtiger und geachteter Zauberer werden, alle würden ihn bewundern und Morpheus und Elizabeth wären stolz auf ihn, vielleicht konnte er ja auch Zaubereiminister werden? Dann würde er den Muggeln und allen voran seinem Vater ihren Platz in der Welt zuweisen. Er würde so groß und stark sein, dass er nicht einmal mehr befürchten musste, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit einholte, denn es würde niemand mehr wagen, ihn zu kritisieren oder zu verspotten weil er nicht völlig reinblütig war, dafür hätten sie viel zuviel Angst vor seinem Zorn. Ich werde eine glorreiches Leben führen und niemand wird mir dabei im Weg stehen, schwor er sich. Eines Tages werde ich sogar den Tod überlisten können und die Unsterblichkeit erlangen, damit mein Leben nie zu ende geht, träumte er weiter. Er hatte viele Vorstellungen, was die Zeit ihm bringen mochte, aber am besten gefiel ihm das Bild des unsterblichen Helden, den alle bejubelten und verehrten und dessen Feinde vor seinem Schwert, oder Zauberstab, zitterten. Er würde so sein wie der Halbgott Herakles aus den alten griechischen Sagen: Unbezwingbar. Das waren die Träume eines kleinen Jungen in einer Winternacht und niemand ahnte, welch schreckliche Folgen diese Fantasien haben würden, am allerwenigsten Tom selbst. Mit der Ankunft der anderen Schüler am Ende der Ferien ging es im Schloss wieder lauter zu, aber dafür kamen auch seine beiden Freunde wieder. Elizabeth fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals und erzählte ihm begeistert von ihren Weihnachtsgeschenken während Morpheus dem Jungen bloß ein kurzes Nicken schenkte, aber Tom spürte trotzdem die herzliche Zuneigung, die der große Slytherin für ihn empfand und sich nur kühl und beherrscht gab, weil noch andere anwesend waren und er ja schließlich einen Ruf zu waren hatte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und Morpheus forderte Tom zu einem Schachspiel heraus, doch der Junge hatte das Spiel nie gelernt und bat seinen Freund, es ihm beizubringen. Morpheus sonnte sich einen Augenblick in seiner Überlegenheit und Toms offensichtlicher Bewunderung für ihn, erklärte ihm dann aber bereitwillig die Regeln des Spiels und war beeindruckt von der schnellen Auffassungsgabe des Jungen. „Mich hat damals mein älterer Bruder Schach spielen gelehrt. Ich hab Ewigkeiten gebraucht, bis ich es begriffen habe, du bist wirklich ein kluger Schüler, ein echter Slytherin. Sollst mal sehen mit ein bisschen Anleitung meinerseits und Erfahrung kannst du ein ganz großer werden."Tom hätte an diesem Abend nicht glücklicher sein können und er nahm sich fest vor, Morpheus Hoffnungen in ihn zu erfüllen. Das letzte Quidditchspiel der Saison stand kurz bevor: Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin. Für beide Mannschaften ging es um den Pokalsieg und Morpheus trainierte verbissener denn je. Er hatte weder Zeit für Tom noch für seine ständig wechselnden Mädchen, er konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Spiel. Tom interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für den Sport, da er aber in Morpheus Nähe bleiben wollte ging er oft mit zum Training und manchmal ließ ihn der ältere Slytherin sogar auf seinem Besen am Ende der Übungseinheit fliegen und unterrichtete ihn, allerdings war er meist wenig zufrieden mit der Leistung, welche Tom in der Luft zeigte. Der Junge flog zwar recht ordentlich aber es fehlte ihm an jeglichem Biss. So auch an diesem letzten Tag vor dem großen Finale. „Die meisten Spiele werden nicht durch Können oder Kraft entschieden sondern hier oben", sagte er, als der Junge gelandet war und tippte ihm an die Stirn. „Du musst klug, listig und den unbedingten Willen zum Sieg haben und bereit sein, alles dafür zu riskieren. Darum wärest du auch kein guter Quidditchspieler. Du hast zwar Grips aber du bist zu vorsichtig, Kleiner." Mürrisch blickte er zu seinem großen Freund hoch. „Warum soll ich mich in Gefahr begeben, nur um einem dummen Ball hinterher zu jagen?" Morpheus schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte theatralisch. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht, worum es bei dem Sport geht. Du fühlst die Intensität des Spiels nicht. Man fühlt sich wie ein Raubvogel, der seine Beute erlegen will, wie ein fliegender Tod. Und wenn du erst mal den Quaffel gefangen und ein Tor geschossen hast, fegst du über die Tribünen und hörst, wie deine Fans dir zujubeln und deine Gegner flennen vor Enttäuschung. Klar soweit?" Tom war gar nichts klar. Was hatte „ein fliegender Tod"mit Quidditch zu tun? Doch Morpheus steigerte sich immer in seine Leidenschaft für diesen Sport hinein, darum zuckte er nur die Achseln. Der nächste Tag war sonnig und bot ideale Bedingungen aber anders als alle anderen Schüler, welche begeistert und voller Vorfreude zu den Tribünen stürmten suchte sich Tom missmutig einen Platz und wünschte sich, das Spiel möge rasch zu Ende gehen. Er musste jedes Mal gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich die Augen zu zuhalten wenn mal wieder ein Klatscher besonders dicht an Morpheus vorbei rauschte, doch so ein unwürdiges Benehmen ging nun wirklich nicht. Der große Junge ging jedes Risiko ein und flog wie der Teufel. Seine blonden Haare wehten im Wind und seine blauen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Rücksicht kannte er auf dem Spielfeld nicht und war in seinen Methoden nicht zimperlich. Es hatte bereits zwei Freiwürfe für Ravenclaw gegeben aber Tom wusste, dass sich Morpheus auf seinen Torhüter verließ und er hatte recht damit. Slytherin gewann überlegen den Hauspokal und während Tom einfach nur erleichtert war, dass alles vorbei war, ließen sich die Slytherins so richtig feiern, allen voran Morpheus. Die Hochstimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins hielt noch für einige Wochen an und selbst ihr Hauslehrer Francis Malfoy legte eine noch größere Überheblichkeit an den Tag als er es ohnehin schon tat. So ein Unsinn, dachte Tom bei sich, als er die feiernden Menschen beobachtete. Wem nützt schon Quidditch? Wenn sie mich erst mal bejubeln, dann bestimmt nicht bloß weil ich einen Ball gefangen habe. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass der Neid leise in ihm hochstieg und er sich selbst dabei ertappte, wie er düstere Gedanken gegenüber Morpheus Lestrange, dem absoluten Star des Quidditch hegte. Darüber erschrak er zutiefst und zog sich von ihm zurück, was dem älteren Jungen allerdings bald auffiel. Nach langem Drängen versuchte er seine Gefühle in Worte zufassen und wartete am Ende ängstlich auf die Reaktion seiner Erklärung, doch Morpheus lachte nur. „Du bist ein Slytherin, wir streben immer nach höherem. Selbst wenn dich Quidditch nicht interessiert so aber doch die Begeisterung der Menge. Ich sag es ja, du bist ein kluger Junge für dein Alter. Ich wette, du spürst instinktiv, dass Begeisterung der Schlüssel zu anderen Menschen ist. Wenn du sie für dich einnehmen kannst, dann hast du auch Macht über sie und sie werden dir folgen. Nur als Führer kannst du wirklich selbst bestimmen, klar?" Tom nickte. Er dachte noch einige Zeit über Morpheus Worte nach, wie er es immer tat und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wirklich verstand. Morpheus war beliebt und hatte überall Freunde, die er für sich einspannen konnte. Er hatte bei den Slytherins einiges zu sagen und keiner aus einem anderen Haus wagte es, ihn zu provozieren und sollte er es doch einmal tun, bereute er schnell. Morpheus besaß Macht. Doch wie sollte er, Tom selbst an Macht kommen? Quidditch kam dafür nicht infrage, da es ihm zu banal schien und auch nicht bereit war, es zu lernen. Außerdem erzeugte Fliegen immer ein gewisses Unbehagen bei ihm, was er jedoch nie zugeben würde. Den ersten Schritt zur wahren Größe hatte er jedenfalls schon mal getan, indem er sich mit Morpheus angefreundet hatte, der ihm sicherlich noch viel mehr beibringen würde, als er es bereits getan hatte. Er beschloss, auch mit Elizabeth über Macht zu sprechen und fragte sie nach Kräuterkunde. Ihre Antwort war alles andere als befriedigend. „Warum willst du unbedingt mächtig werden?" Irritiert hatte er sie angeschaut. Was für eine Frage! Warum wollte man denn wohl mächtig sein? „Damit alle mich respektieren und Achtung vor mir haben natürlich!" Das Mädchen schnaubte nur. „Bis du eine Respektperson wirst musst du noch einen langen Weg gehen, Tom und außerdem kann man sich Achtung nur verdienen." Beleidigt hatte er ihr geantwortet: „Ich werde mir Achtung verdienen und egal wie lang der Weg ist, ich werde große Taten vollbringen und eine Respektperson, wirst schon sehen!" Sie lachte nur fröhlich. „Komm du Respektperson, wir müssen zwei Rollen Pergament über Zauberpilze schreiben und ich hab davon keinen Schimmer. Lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen." Etwas widerwillig folgte er ihr. Sie schien seine Träume nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie in Gryffindor war. Die Mitglieder dieses Hauses waren nicht gerade für ihren Ehrgeiz und ihren Drang zum Herrschen bekannt. Aber sie war ja noch jung, eigentlich noch ein Kind, dachte er und vergaß dabei völlig, dass er kein bisschen älter war. Eines Tages wird sie verstehen können warum ich mich nicht mit einem geringen Leben zufrieden geben kann. Ich muss die Schande, die mir durch das Blut meines Muggelvaters zuteil wird, ausmerzen. Die Zeit flog dahin und er bereitete sich gründlich auf die Endjahresprüfungen vor. Keine Aufgabe machte ihm sonderlich Schwierigkeiten und er beendete sein erstes Schuljahr als Jahrgangsbester, was ihm ein großes Lob von Morpheus einbrachte. Er freute sich schon auf die Sommerferien, die er ganz allein im Schloss verbringen würde nur um dann die schreckliche Botschaft zu erfahren, dass er die die langen Wochen in St. Annes' s leben musste und dort nicht einmal zaubern durfte! Die Jungen dort würden ihn noch schlechter behandeln und er würde seine beiden Freunde furchtbar vermissen. Aber wenigstens konnte er sich auf sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts freuen und sich mit dem Wissen zufrieden geben, dass er eines Tages ein vollausgebildeter Zauberer war und nicht in einer Fabrik arbeiten musste oder so was. Ihm stand eine glorreiche Zukunft bevor. 


	4. Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Tom Riddle

**Autor:** Black Luna (Email: Black.Lunaweb.de)

**Inhalt:** Wie wuchs Tom Riddle auf? Wie war seine Zeit im Waisenhaus und in Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: ** Der ganze Harry Potter Kram gehört JK Rowling. Ich leih ihn mir nur aus

Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheibe und lief in schmalen Bächen an dem kalten Glas herunter. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und dunkelgrau.

Das düstere Wetter passte zu Tom Riddles Laune. Der Junge hatte die meiste Zeit der Sommerferien in seinem kleinen Dachzimmer verbracht, abgeschottet von den anderen. Nur sehr selten verließ er den Raum, sogar sein Essen nahm er hier ein. Das ging schon so seit dem zweiten Tag seiner Rückkehr ins St. Annes' s Waisenhaus. Er war allein über den Hof geschlendert und sie hatten ihn geschnappt, den Mund zu gehalten, ihn so am Schreien gehindert und ihn außer Sichtweite des Hauses gezerrt.

Zwei der Jungen hinderten ihn am weglaufen und ein dritter stellte sich so dicht vor Tom, dass er dessen unangenehmen Geruch nach Schweiß wahrnahm und angewidert den Kopf zur Seite drehte, soweit es ihm mit den beiden anderen bulligen Typen, die ihn schraubstockartig gepackt hielten, möglich war.

„Meinst du bist was Besonderes, hm? Gehst jetzt auf ein feines Internat, warst ja eh immer schon ein gebildeter Klugscheißer." Der erste Schlag in den Magen raubte ihm für einen Moment die Luft und ließ ihn nach Atem ringen.

„Hier bist du nicht mehr in deinem feinen Internat, hier herrschen andere Gesetze!" Der zweite Schlag traf sein Gesicht und Tom spürte, wie das Blut aus seiner Nase lief. Er wünschte, die Direktorin hätte nicht behauptet, er würde aufgrund seiner guten Leistungen eine höhere Schule besuchen dürfen. Warum hatte sie nicht erzählt, er wäre wegen irgendwas zur Zwangsarbeit verurteilt worden? Dann wären ihm jetzt die Prügel erspart geblieben.

Er hatte nicht verstanden, was der Junge diesmal gesagt hatte, er fühlte nur den explodierenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf, als die Faust des kräftigen Jungen dagegen krachte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein unterdrückter Schluchzer entfuhr. Wäre Morpheus doch nur hier! Morpheus würde diesen armseligen Muggeln zeigen, was es bedeutete, sich mit Slytherins anzulegen.

„Aber ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich: Du bist überhaupt nichts Besonderes! Du bist ein elender Bastard mit einer Hurenmutter und einem Vater, der dich nicht will!"

Wie durch einen dichten Schleier drangen diese Worte zu seinem Verstand vor. Sie kannten sein Geheimnis! Sie wussten, dass seine Mutter eine Hexe war und sein Vater sie deshalb verlassen hatte. Sie wussten, dass er nicht reinen Blutes war, dass ein dreckiger Muggel sein Vater war und seine Mutter sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte.

Diese Kraft, die in ihm steckte, von der er nun wusste, dass es Magie war und die er in Hogwarts lernte zu kontrollieren, brach aus ihm heraus. Er fühlte sie durch seinen Körper fließen und sah verschwommen, wie der Junge vor ihm hinfiel und sich schreiend am Boden wand. Ein dumpfes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit ergriff von ihm Besitz. Er wusste nicht wie er es gemacht hatte aber er hatte seinen Gegner besiegt. Die Burschen hinter ihm ließen ihn los und starrten entsetzt auf ihren Freund, der wie unter Krämpfen leidend zuckte und stöhnte.

Die Welt schien für Tom wie eingefroren. Mit einer schrecklichen Faszination betrachtete er das Schauspiel vor ihm, doch plötzlich wurde er aus seiner Trance gerissen. Betreuerinnen des Waisenhauses mussten die Schreie gehört haben und kamen herbei geeilt. Im gleichen Moment tauchten zehn Menschen aus dem Nichts auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Der Junge, der immer noch auf der Erde lag, schien nicht mehr von Schmerzen gepeinigt zu werden und versuchte keuchend wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Die beiden anderen Jungen und die herbeigestürzten Frauen erschraken beim Anblick der unerwartet erschienen Menschen mit den seltsamen Stäben und versuchten zu fliehen.

Tom konnte sich nicht von der Szene vor ihm lösen, es schien, als seien seine Beine am Boden festgewachsen. Er hörte, wie einer der erschienen Zauberer murmelte: „So ein Chaos. Lasst sie nicht entkommen, wir müssen ihre Gedächtnisse bearbeiten. Mein Gott, was ist hier nur geschehen?".

Die Hexen und Zauberer, die alle offiziell aussehende Umhänge trugen, verpassten den davon laufenden Waisenhausbewohnern Schockzauber und wandten sich dann Tom zu.

Eine gewichtig aussehende Hexe mit grauen Haaren räusperte sich. „Wir haben festgestellt, dass hier jemand den Cruciatus-Fluch benutzt hat und ein Fall von minderjährigen Zauberei vorliegt. Was kannst du mir dazu sagen?" Ihr scharfer Tonfall verriet Tom, dass er gewaltig in der Klemme steckte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was der Cruciatus-Fluch war, vermutete aber, dass es das war, was er auf den Schlägertyp losgelassen hatte. Zauberei außerhalb der Schule war, außer in Notfällen verboten. Zählte eine Prügelei als Notfall? Er sollte sich besser schnell eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ihm ein anderer Zauberer zur Hilfe kam. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte zu der Hexe: „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass der Junge den Unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen hat? Ich bitte dich! Die wenigsten vollständig ausgebildeten Zauberer schaffen das und der Junge hat nicht mal seinen Zauberstab dabei." Mit freundlichem Gesicht drehte er sich zu Tom. „Was ist passiert, Junge? Wir sind vom Zaubereiministerium, wir sind hier um dir zu helfen."

Vor Toms geistigem Auge tauchte ein Bild auf, eine Fantasie, die Jahre später einmal Wirklichkeit werden würde. „Da war ein Mann, er trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze und weißer Maske. Er bedrohte uns und traf dann meinen Freund mit einem Fluch. Ich stürzte mich auf den Mann, aber er war größer als ich und schlug mich nieder." Er deutete auf sein zerschrammtes Gesicht. „Dann wusste ich mir nicht anders zu helfen und benutzte Magie um mich zu wehren. Wird mein Freund wieder in Ordnung kommen?", heuchelte er Sorge.

Der freundliche Zauberer nickte zuversichtlich. „Bestimmt. Wir werden die Gedächtnisse der Muggel bearbeiten, so dass sie sich an nichts erinnern können. Dies alles hier bleibt dann unser kleines Geheimnis, du darfst kein Wort darüber verlieren, okay?" verschwörerisch zwinkerte er Tom zu, der sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir." Er hatte Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums getäuscht, was für Hohlköpfe! Wenn Morpheus davon hörte, würde er sich totlachen.

Die anderen Magier hatten in der Zwischenzeit die Muggel versorgt und das Gelände abgesucht. „Wir haben nichts gefunden und die Muggel werden jeden Moment wieder aufwachen. Wir sollten uns wieder ins Ministerium begeben", meldete einer.

Die grauhaarige Hexe sah nicht zufrieden aus. „Wir sollen mit nichts weiter als der dürftigen Beschreibung eines Kindes zurück kehren? Hier geht es immerhin um einen Fluch, der lebenslänglich Askaban kostet. Ein Zauberer im schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze und weißer Maske? Klingt wie eine Gruselgeschichte. Wo hat man so was denn schon mal gehört?"

„Was willst du denn noch hier?", fuhr der vorher so gutmütige Zauberer sie an. „Willst du behaupten, ein Zwölfjähriger ohne Zauberstab hat es getan?"

Die Hexe schaute betreten zu Boden und murmelte: „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Der Zauberer nickte grimmig. „Gut, dann schlage ich vor, wir tun genau dass, was ich euch eben gesagt habe. Junge", wandte er sich an Tom, „solltest du noch etwas ungewöhnliches merken, dann schick eine Eule ins Ministerium." Mit einem lauten Knall verschwanden die Ministeriumsleute.

Tom war an diesem Tag höchst zufrieden mit sich selbst, auch wenn er den Betreuerinnen der Waisenhausjungen noch einige Fragen beantworten musste.

Die Leiterin des Waisenhauses brachte ihn am ersten September zum Bahnhof. Er bemühte sich, sie so schnell wie möglich los zu werden, er wollte nicht mit einer Muggel gesehen werden. Er verabschiedete sich kurzangebunden von der Direktorin, die es auch sehr eilig zu haben schien von diesem Ort weg zu kommen. Oder von ihm.

Sobald er den Hogwarts-Express betrat war sein Aufenthalt in der Muggelwelt vergessen. Er atmete tief ein und meinte fast die Magie in der Luft zu schmecken. Hier gehörte er hin und er freute sich darauf, dieses Jahr anspruchsvollere, mächtigere Zauber zu lernen. Aber vorerst freute er sich noch auf jemand anderen und er wusste auch genau, wo er ihn finden würde. Die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher hatten die vorderen Abteile für sich und achteten streng darauf, dass ihnen dieses Privileg niemand streitig machte. Doch Tom störte sich nicht an den missbilligenden Blicken sondern betrat dreist das Abteil und fand sofort, wonach er suchte. Morpheus hockte mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und gelangweilter Miene am Fenster. Er blinzelte nur kurz, als er Tom herein kommen hörte und rührte sich ansonsten nicht weiter.

„Morpheus, ich muss mit dir sprechen!", bat Tom ungeduldig.

„Na gut", antwortete der ältere Junge gedehnt, erhob sich langsam und streckte kurz seinen Rücken durch obwohl er ja wohl kaum besonders lange hatte dort sitzen können, schließlich fuhr der Zug gerade mal seit drei Minuten.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, Lestrange!", wies Morpheus einer der beiden Schulsprecher zurecht. Ein großer Junge, der offensichtlich aus dem Hause Gryffindor stammte, wie man an seiner rotgoldenen Krawatte erkennen konnte. „Wir haben jetzt Besprechung und wenn du nicht anwesend bist wird es Konsequenzen für dich haben!" Tom spürte, dass dies hier nicht der erste Konflikt zwischen den beiden war und er wusste auch, wer ihn gewinnen würde. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, welches Morpheus erwiderte.

„Kannst dich ja bei Professor Malfoy beschweren", sagte er lässig und ließ den wütenden Jungen zurück.

Die beiden Slytherins suchten sich ein leeres Abteil (natürlich war es erst leer, nachdem sie die drei Erstklässlerinnen vertrieben hatten) und machten es sich dort bequem.

„Also, was gibt's, Kleiner?", fragte Morpheus in seiner gedehnten Art.

Und Tom wiederholte die ganze Geschichte von dem Muggeljungen und den Ministeriumszauberern. Gespannt wartete er auf eine Reaktion, doch Morpheus brauchte einen Moment , ehe er seine Sprache wieder fand. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Faszination, Entsetzen und Bewunderung.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da getan hast?", fragte er, völlig fassungslos.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzt, sie sind unheimlich schwierig und sie gegen einen Menschen zu richten kostet dich lebenslang Askaban."

Tom erschrak nur ein wenig, denn er wusste zwar über Askaban und die schrecklichen Geschichten, die sie über das Zauberergefängnis berichteten Bescheid, doch er war ja schließlich davon gekommen.

„Erzähl davon niemand, hast du mich verstanden?", warnte ihn der ältere Slytherin eindringlich. „Es ist nicht gut, wenn jemand dass erfährt und reiß dich beim nächsten Mal zusammen, so brillant du dich da raus gewunden hast, ich glaube nicht, dass es dir noch ein zweites mal gelingen würde." Plötzlich wich sein ernster Ausdruck einem Lächeln. „Du bist ein echter Slytherin, weißt du das? Ich hab immer gewusst, aus dir wird noch was. Aber ich rate dir noch einmal, halte dich an mich und sei vorsichtig mit deiner Kraft. Und nun komm mit, ich muss zurück zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern."

Tom wusste, dass die anderen Vertrauensschüler seine erneute Anwesenheit nicht gutheißen würden, doch mit dem schlauen Slytherin an der Seite fühlte er sich unverwundbar.

Morpheus verhinderte mit einem einzigen finsteren Blick, dass irgendeiner der anderen mehr tat, als unwillig zu schnauben. „Der Kleine hier wird in ein paar Jahren ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler, also kann er sich den ganzen Kram hier ruhig schon mal ansehen. Hab ich irgendwas wesentliches verpasst?", fragte er derart gelangweilt, dass jedem sofort klar war, dass es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte. Der Gryffindor von vorhin murmelte böse etwas, was wie „Davon erfährt Direktor Dippet", klang, blieb aber ansonsten still.

Die Große Halle war noch genauso prächtig, wie Tom sie in Erinnerung hatte. Am gegenüberliegendem Ende, dem letzten der vier langen Tische, entdeckte er Elizabeth und, zu seinem Ärger, William Weasley, der direkt neben ihr saß.

Mit einem Mal verflog seine gute Laune und er füllte sich ohne große Begeisterung Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller.

Während des Essens wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch zurück, er hörte Morpheus, der von seinem Quidditch-Training in den Sommerferien berichtete, gar nicht zu. Er war völlig versunken in seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken. Die Tische kamen ihm wie eine unüberwindliche Grenze vor, kein Slytherin würde je zu einem Gryffindor gelangen. Aber warum wollte er das überhaupt? Warum blieb er nicht wie alle Slytherins unter seinesgleichen? War es die Art, wie Elizabeth mit ihm gesprochen hatte? Sie war immerhin der erste Mensch, der je wirklich freundlich zu ihm gewesen war. Oder war es der Reiz des Verbotenem? Die Unmöglichkeit dieser Freundschaft?

Er beschloss, sich darüber nicht weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen und die Dinge erst einmal laufen zu lassen.

Der Unterricht wurde zu Toms Enttäuschung nicht wirklich anspruchsvoller, er langweilte sich. Die meisten Zauber beherrschte er bereits nach dem spätestens zweiten Versuch und er war der erklärte Lieblingsschüler seines Hauslehrers Francis Malfoy.

Professor Malfoy war sowieso der gescheiteste Lehrer von allen. Er gestaltete den schwierigsten Unterricht und machte deutlich, wie wichtig ihm Reinblütigkeit und Zaubererstolz waren. Dumbledore mochte er von allen Lehrern am wenigsten. Zwar war Verwandlung ein interessantes Fach und er wusste, dass er ein guter Lehrer war, doch irgendetwas an Dumbledore machte ihm misstrauisch, vielleicht weil er so völlig Slytherin untypische Ansichten hatte. Doch die hatte auch Elizabeth, wie er eines Nachmittags in der Bibliothek feststellen musste.

Morpheus hatte ihn eindringlich gewarnt, dass Slytherins nun mal etwas besonderes waren und seit ewigen Zeiten eine Feindschaft zwischen diesem Haus und den drei anderen herrsche.

„Ein Gryffindor wird dich nie verstehen und er will es auch gar nicht. Gryffindors akzeptieren dich nur, wenn du dich ihnen anpasst und ihre Meinung übernimmst. Aber dazu müssten sie dir erst einmal eine Chance geben. Deine Gryffindor-Freundin gibt dir eine Chance aber du wirst sehen, früher oder später werdet ihr beide erkennen, dass die Kluft zwischen euch zu groß ist. Es kann niemals eine Verbindung zischen diesen Häusern bestehen."

Tom wusste von den Unterschieden in seiner und Elizabeths Denkweise doch noch nie waren ihm diese so sehr aufgefallen wie an jenem Tag, als sie ihm ihre schrecklichste Erinnerung preisgab .

„Weißt du noch, wie ich mich an unserem ersten Schultag aufgeregt habe, als du so abwertend über Muggel gesprochen hast?" Sie schaute ihn nicht an, sondern starrte weiter ihr Pergament an, worauf erst die Hälfte aller Zutaten für einen Vergesslichkeits-Trank standen.

„Mhm", murmelte Tom vage und wartete ab, was nun folgen würde.

„Ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass mein Großvater uns hinaus geworfen hat, aber dass war nicht das Schlimmste, was er getan hat." Sie blickte immer noch nicht hoch. Tom antwortete nichts, denn er fühlte, dass was auch immer Elizabeth ihm sagen wollte, für sie sehr schwierig war und er fürchtete, ein falsches Wort könnte sie wieder verstummen lassen.

„Er hat meine Mutter verstoßen, nur weil sie seine Überzeugungen zur Reinblütigkeit nicht teilte. Sie ist dann weit weg gezogen und hat sich nur Großmutter zuliebe ab und zu in ihrem alten Zuhause sehen lassen. Sie heiratete einen nicht-reinblütigen Mann und wurde schwanger, doch sie stellte ihn nie ihre Eltern vor. Sie wusste genau, was passieren würde, wenn ihr Vater herausfinden würde, dass ihr Ehemann ein muggelgeborener Zauberer war. Doch er schöpfte Verdacht und bei einem ihrer seltenen Besuche benutzte er einen Zaubertrank, um die Wahrheit von ihr zu erzwingen. Nachdem er nun alles wusste schrie er sie an und sagte, er wolle sie nie wieder sehen. Ich war erst drei Jahre alt, als er uns beide so raus warf, ich hatte furchtbare Angst vor ihm.

Wir sind sofort zurück in unser eigenes Heim und haben dort auf meinen Vater gewartet, der zu dem Zeitpunkt geschäftlich im Ausland unterwegs war. Dann war der Tag da, an dem er endlich wieder kam." Ihre Stimme hörte sich nun seltsam gedämpft an und er spürte, wie sie all ihre Kraft brauchte, um weiter sprechen zu können. „Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, wie Mama freudig die Tür öffnete und er erst sie umarmte und dann mich auf den Arm nahm und mich fest an sich drückte. Doch plötzlich wurde es um uns hell, ein gleißendes grünes Licht blendete mich, ich hörte Mutter schreien und spürte, wie die starken Arme meines Vaters erschlafften. Ich fiel mit ihm zu Boden." Tränen traten in ihre braunen Augen doch sie liefen ihr nicht übers Gesicht. Tom bewunderte sie für ihre Haltung, aber er wusste nicht recht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Alles was ihm einfiel schien ihm sehr unpassend.

Sei froh, dass dein minderwertiger Vater starb, bevor er dich aus freien Stücken verlassen konnte, oder Dein Großvater hatte Recht, Zauberer sollten unter sich bleiben und jeglichen Kontakt mit Muggeln und Muggelstämmigen meiden. Er entschied sich für eine einfache Frage, deren Antwort eigentlich auf der Hand lag.

„Hat dein Großvater deinen Vater getötet?"

Sie schniefte einmal kurz und sagte mit einer Bitternis, die er von ihr nicht kannte: „Ja, er hat meinen Vater getötet, auch wenn es natürlich nie bewiesen wurde."

Tom wusste es zu schätzen, dass Elizabeth ihn an ihrer schlimmsten Erinnerung hatte teilhaben lassen und er erzählte ihr im Gegenzug auch ein paar von seinen Erlebnissen aus dem Waisenhaus, doch das Thema Väter sprach keiner von ihnen je wieder an und Tom wusste genau, dass selbst wenn sie ihn nach seinem Vater fragen würde, er ihr nicht die Wahrheit erzählen würde, zu groß war die Schande für ihn, auch wenn er wusste, dass es Elizabeth nichts ausmachen würde zu wissen, dass sein Vater ein Muggel war.

Über das Gespräch dachte er noch oft nach, die gesamte Geschichte in all ihrer Brutalität und ihrem Schrecken übte eine seltsame Faszination auf den Jungen aus. Er dachte in den nächsten Monaten oft über Hass, Rache und Leid nach, aber er erzählte nicht einmal Morpheus davon, der ja ohnehin nur noch für das Endspiel gegen Gryffindor trainierte. Wie hätte er wohl an Stelle des Großvaters reagiert, wenn ihm seine Tochter solche Schande gemacht hätte, oder an Stelle von Elizabeth, der ein geliebter Mensch genommen wurde ohne das der Täter dafür bestraft wurde. Hätte er so etwas auch hingenommen?

Und in seinem Geist tauchte beharrlich immer wieder eine Frage auf:

Könnte ich auch töten?

© Black Luna 01.12.04

Authors Note: es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe, aber die Schule fordert leider auch einen Teil meiner Zeit. Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller


End file.
